Gdyby tylko potrafił cofnąć czas
by AvaHoshiAyava
Summary: Sting i Lucy spotykali się w tajemnicy, ale co jeśli wydarzy się sytuacja, o której on nie chciał myśleć ? Co zrobi Sting ? Jakie będą skutki jego czynu ?


**Anime: Fairy Tail**  
 **Tytuł: Gdyby tylko potrafił cofnąć czas...**  
 **Paring: Sting x Lucy**

* * *

Siedziała w barze czekając na niego. Powoli sączyła sok rozmyślając jak mu o tym powiedzieć. Przyłożyła rękę do brzucha i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Miała nadzieję, że to zaakceptuje i będą razem wieść szczęśliwe życie. On, Ona i ich dziecko. W wyobraźni widziała ich piękna przyszłość...

Wszedł do baru. Powiódł wzrokiem po sali. Dostrzegł ją siedząco przy stoliku w kącie sali. Podszedł do niej i usiadł na przeciwko niej.  
\- Czego chciałaś ? - zapytał ją. Nie bardzo miał czas, bo za pół godziny szedł na misję.  
\- Hej Sting - przywitała się. W jej głosie brakowało tej nutki radości, jakby coś ukrywała - Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - zaczęła. Nie wiedziała jak mu to wyjawić. Teraz gdy tu był stało się to tak trudne do powiedzenia.  
 _"Niech się streszcza" - pomyślał Sting._  
Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i cicho wyszeptała.  
\- Jestem... Jestem... Jestem w ciąży... - chłopak myślał, że się przesłyszał. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i z przerażenia.  
\- Lucy... Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem ? Ty... Ty jesteś... - nie potrafił tego powiedzieć na głos. Lucy kiwnęła twierdząco głową.  
 _No dobra raz czy dwa przespał się z nią, ale przecież sama mówiła mu, że się zabezpieczała.  
Więc jak ? Dlaczego ? Co ona myśli ? Na co liczy ?  
Chyba nie liczy na to, że będzie wychowywał tego bachora.  
_Ogarnął go gniew. _  
No a co powiedzą w jego gildii ? Przecież nie będą tolerować tego, że związał się z Wróżką. Już i tak sporo ryzykował tym, że się z nią spotyka._  
Wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło, na którym siedział, przewróciło się. Lucy spojrzała na niego zdziwiona jak i zdezorientowana.  
\- Co chcesz to rób - odparł nie patrząc na nią - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie obchodzisz mnie ty i to twoje dziecko. Możesz je nawet usunąć. Nie chcę jego - po tych słowach odszedł zostawiając dziewczynę samą. Wyszedł z baru nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Zbyt bardzo był zły, aby interesowało go co się z nią stanie. Dziewczyna zszokowana wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedział Sting. Powoli docierał do niej sens jego słów. Wybuchła niepohamowanym szlochem. Nie patrzyła na to gdzie jest, to już nie było dla niej ważne. Wszystko runęło. Jej życie nie miało sensu. Siedziała i płakała. Jej marzenia, plany na wspólną przyszłość, nadzieje... Odeszły w tej jednej chwili, a ona nie wiedziała co robić. Nic już nie miało sensu, nie zwracała na nic uwagi. Nawet gdy pojawił się jej Gwiezdny Duch, Leo i odprowadził ją do domu.

Stinga dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia.  
 _Może nie powinien tak postąpić ?_  
 _Może to wcale nie było takie złe ?_  
Przez te rozmyślania nie mógł skupić się na walce i oberwał. Gdyby Rogue nie interweniował w ostatniej chwili, było by jeszcze gorzej, ale udało się.  
Misja zakończyła się sukcesem.  
Postanowił nie zawracać sobie teraz tym głowy.  
 _Jak wrócą to się nad tym wszystkim porządnie zastanowi._

Lucy leżała już ponad tydzień w łóżku. Na nic nie miała ochoty. Co jakiś czas zwlokła się z łóżka za potrzebą, albo chociaż coś zjeść, ale później znów wracała się położyć.  
Nie chodziła na misje, nawet nie chciało jej się pójść do gildii. Życie nie miało sensu.  
Bolało ją to co jej powiedział.  
 _Przecież byli ze sobą tak szczęśliwi..._  
Wszyscy jej przyjaciele zamartwiali się o nią. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza i Levy odwiedzali ją chcąc jakoś poprawić jej humor, wyciągnąć ją jakoś z domu, ale na nic się to zdawało. Za każdym razem prosiła ich tylko aby zostawili ją w spokoju.  
 _Nie powiedziała im prawdy, bo co by to zmieniło ?_

 _Następna misja i znów nie może się skupić._  
Wciąż nie może zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Jego myśli wciąż zaprząta ona i ta cała sytuacja.  
 _Może powinien wrócić i pójść do niej prosząc o wybaczenie?_  
 _Błąd!_  
 _Błagać aby mu wybaczyła._  
 _Przecież ją kocha._  
 _Tak, kocha, ale przeraza go myśl o tym, że ona jest z nim w ciąży._  
 _Właściwie, to ciekawe co z nią ?_  
Miesiąc minął od czasu gdy mu to powiedziała, a on tak postąpił.  
 _Może nie zrobiła tego co jej powiedział ?_  
 _Może nie dokonała aborcji ?_  
 _Może..._  
 _A nawet jeśli ?_  
To i tak musi do niej iść. Musi ją przeprosić.  
Tak pójdzie do niej. Jak tylko wykona tą misję.  
Postanowione!

Miesiąc.  
Minął już miesiąc, a ona znów leży patrząc w sufit.  
 _Co to za życie ? Co to za miłość ? Jaki jest sens żyć bez niego ?_  
 _Lepiej nie istnieć. Umrzeć i zniknąć z tego świata..._  
Z trudem wstała z łóżka. Poszła do łazienki. Nalała wody do wanny.  
 _Nie!_  
 _Nie musi się najpierw z nimi pożegnać. Wyjaśnić dlaczego. Dlaczego to zrobiła, aby nie obarczali sie winą za w to._  
Wróciła do pokoju. Wzięła kartkę oraz długopis i zaczęła pisać.  
Żegnała się z nimi. Wiedziała, że niedługo przyjdą do niej. Codziennie przychodzili, pocieszali.  
 _Ale dziś będzie inaczej..._  
 _Dziś jej nie zastaną tak jak zawsze w łóżku leżącą i wpatrującą sie smutnym wzrokiem w sufit._  
 _Dziś jej już nie pocieszą._  
Gdy skończyła pisać, złożyła kartkę i włożyła do koperty, na której napisała: "Dla moich, najlepszych przyjaciół". Kopertę położyła na łóżku, które pościeliła.  
Ruszyła do łazienki, ale zaraz zawróciła by pójść do kuchni. Będąc w pomieszczeniu wyciągnęła z szafki nóż.  
Przez chwilę stała patrząc na ostrze.  
Westchnęła i skierowała sie do łazienki.

Siedział w gildii. Dopiero co wrócił z misji. Był zmęczony, ale jeszcze dziś uda sie do niej.  
Wtem drzwi do budynku otworzyły się z hukiem. Wszyscy zerwali sie z miejsc wpatrując się w wejście i zastanawiając sie czy to przypadkiem nie jakaś inwazja. W drzwiach stało parę osób, którzy wyglądali na nieźle wkurzonych.  
Sting patrzył zdziwiony na nich. Po znaku na ramieniu różowo włosego poznał, że to Fairy Tail. "Ale co oni tu robią ?" - zastanawiał się.  
\- Gdzie on jest !? - wrzasną ten sam różowo włosy chłopak. Po chwili poznał też i jego.  
To nie kto inny jak Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Zaraz też rozpoznał pozostałych: Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, a nawet Gwiezdny Duch Lucy, Leo.  
 _"Lucy..." - przemknęło mu przez myśl._  
Tytania zapytała o coś członka jego gildii, a ten nerwowo wskazał palcem na niego. Cała piątka z Fairy Tail ruszyła w jego stronę. Podeszli do niego z rządzą mordu wypisaną w oczach. Nie wiedział o co im chodziło.  
Nim się obejrzał, a dostał pięścią w twarz od Leo, który użył do tego jeszcze swojej mocy Regulusa.  
Sting przeleciał przez całą szerokość sali zatrzymując się na ścianie. Nim zdążył sie podnieść, a już wściekły Gwiezdny Duch stał nad nim.  
\- Ty gnojku! - wrzasnął na niego - Jak śmiałeś tak skrzywdzić moją księżniczkę!  
\- Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś! - dodał wściekły Natsu.  
Blondyn nie wiedział o co im chodzi, ale domyślał sie, że coś musiało stać sie Lucy.  
Natsu już miał zaatakować go ognistą pięścią, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał go Rogue.  
\- Możecie mi wyjaśnić o co wam chodzi ? - spytał spokojnym tonem lustrując go nic nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ten kretyn... Ten gnojek... Ten debil... - zaczął Natsu, lecz przerwała mu Erza.  
\- Chodzi o Lucy... Ona... Ona... - w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu - Ona... Ona nie żyje... - wyszeptała podnosząc głowę. Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy - I to wszystko twoja wina! - wskazała na Stinga.  
Chłopak patrzył na nią przerażony. Nie wierzył w to co powiedziała. To było takie nierealne.  
\- Nie... Nie... - wyszeptał - To nie możliwe! Kłamiesz! - wrzasnął na czerwono włosą. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.  
\- To prawda - powiedział cicho Gray - Popełniła samobójstwo... A to wszystko przez ciebie! Zostawiła list z wyjaśnieniami. Jak mogłeś to zrobić mojej siostrze ? Ona cię kochała! KOCHAŁA! - krzyczał na niego - Była z tobą w ciąży! A ty co ? Kazałeś jej usunąć dziecko! Jak mogłeś ?! - Sting spuścił głowę.  
 _Nienawidził siebie._  
 _Gdyby udało mu się cofnąć czas..._  
 _Może gdyby poszedł do niej wcześniej ?_  
 _Może gdyby nie zostawił jej, ona by jeszcze żyła._  
 _Ona i ich dziecko..._  
 _Gdyby tylko potrafił cofnąć czas..._  
\- Sting... To prawda ? - zapytał cicho Rogue, na co on tylko gorzko zapłakał.  
Czarno włosy tego się po nim nie spodziewał.  
 _Do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że jego towarzysz, przyjaciel, brat mógłby tak haniebnie postąpić._

Jego życie odwróciło się do góry nogami.  
Sumienie dręczyło, nie dając mu spokoju.  
Od śmierci Lucy minęły już cztery miesiące.  
W tym czasie popadł w depresje i nałóg. Już po raz któryś próbował ze sobą skończyć, ale zawsze ktoś go ratował. Albo Rogue, albo Lector.  
 _Po co ?_  
 _Po co to robili ?_  
Był chodzącym upiorem. Nie dbał już o nic. Nic się nie liczyło. Poczucie winy było nie do zniesienia.  
 _Nie chciał już żyć._  
Wziął do ręki nóż i zamknął się w pokoju.  
 _Dziś ostatecznie ze sobą skończy._  
Słyszał jak ktoś dobijał się do drzwi frontowych. Za pewne Rogue. Przyłożył nóż do serca.  
\- To już koniec... - wyszeptał. Do jego uszu doszedł odgłos wyważanych drzwi.  
\- Sting! - wrzasnął Rogue, waląc pięściami w drzwi do jego pokoju.  
 _Za późno..._  
 _Nie uratuje go..._  
Wziął ostatni głęboki oddech i wbił nóż w siebie. Zobaczył jeszcze jak Rogue wywarza drzwi i wpada przerażony do jego pokoju.  
\- Błagam Lucy... Przebacz... - wyszeptał ten ostatni raz.

* * *

 **Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam.**


End file.
